Prairie Boy? Whose Prairie Boy?
by RandomNumbers523156
Summary: Ezekiel is so upset about TDI that he wishes never be at Wawanakwa, but an encounter with someone will tell him more about this scenario. Technical title: An experiment in chaos theory. Discontinnued.
1. The Ezekiels, they do nothing

**A.N.:** Some time ago I read an akin fic, so I've decided to investigate if Ezekiel never joined TDI, the consequences are interesting. This story doesn't have the requirements to be exactly AU, so no cookie for homeschooled. Also, I'd like to thank .Sun for beta'ing this story.

* * *

Six p.m., and dusk was in the sky. Next to Teletoon headquarters in Toronto, Ontario the group discreetly arrived without any pomp. After learning that Wawanakwa Island wasn't an island after all, they took a bus trip to get away from the island, hoping to never come back. Owen had given up his 100,000 dollars to have a chance at winning ONE MILLION DOLLARS, and so did his fellow campers. Greed made them stay there for one more day; after all it was ONE MILLION DOLLARS (Canadian or American? Knowing Chris, that could even be Zimbabwean dollars...) and, guess what? Nobody won. Chris didn't seem surprised, since he was planning the second season (actually, he was enjoying it) that allowed fourteen campers to continue. Among them wasn't Ezekiel, the boy known not only by his toque but also for being the very first one to be kicked off the island. And why? He made sexist comments that made him attract animosity from all the girls, and picked his nose in public.

Ironically, to seek the million, he joined Beth and Lindsay's team. They almost got the case at one point, but, in the end, he didn't qualify. Now, he just wanted to go home. The last episode was very frustrating for him since he wanted to be in the second season, to prove he wasn't a sexist idiot (I mean, anyone who was the first one to be eliminated from anything, like an internationally broadcasted reality show, would like to have a second chance). But he lost his chance. "If I only had followed Beth out of that thing..."

Home was the only place he'd like to go. "Now, what am I going to say to my parents? It's all their fault!" and so, he discreetly walked off, not hearing Chris' instructions to everyone. As the crestfallen prairie boy went in the direction of the main bus station (which was three blocks from there), he saw on the way to the studio, and realized he could take a bus to his home, expecting this trip to be better than the last one; during it, he sat on the penultimate seat, the worst place of the bus. He was sitting with Eva; whenever Ezekiel glanced at her, she glanced back, 'unfriendly'; she was listening to her MP3, without worrying about what was happening around her, mainly because there was a giant sucking sound coming from behind; Geoff and Bridgette were in a make out session behind them, and so were Lindsay and Tyler at his diagonal; Courtney, at his side, and Heather, at his front, were yelling complaints about how they had been given a grave injustice, much to his annoyance; Izzy, at Courtney's front, was almost making DJ pass out with her stories, but he didn't because he was screaming like a scared girl. It wasn't a good place to relax.

He walked away from everyone, and nobody noticed his absence at first. He passed the first block, where some kids were playing soccer. The ball rolled up next to Ezekiel. A short boy asked, "Hey, could you get the ball?"

"Eh?" Ezekiel muttered, surprised.

"Wait a second, you're Ezekiel!"

"Ha! This must be the first time he's seeing a soccer ball," another boy teased.

"Hehe, what sports do you think he'd practice?" The first boy chuckled, "Churning butter? Drawing milk? Shooting people?"

"Look, I never saw a girl but my mom!" a third boy mocked. "Wait, moms are girls?"

As they burst out in laughter, the prairie boy kept walking, but now he was angry. But the pester wouldn't meet its end soon. Two girls looked at him too, and whispered, "Look, it's that sexist pig from TDI. And he has a lousy sense of fashion, yuck!"

"Yeah, the first one to be eliminated, what a jerk... Should we get him?"

"No, that would like kicking a dead dog," and they started to snicker at him. He didn't look at them, but he knew they were laughing at him.

As he walked, his mind was sparkling with sore thoughts. "Why did I sign up? Why did I have to say that? I risked my life jumping that cliff, and for nothing! I wish…" He wished with all his strength, holding his fists together, clenching his eyebrow and gritting his teeth, "I wish, I wish I'd never be there! NEEEEEEVEEEER!" This was only a thought, but, if he'd liberated his mouth, the scream would probably be heard even in Kiribati.

At that moment, he heard something like an engine coming from a deadlock between two buildings. With a curiosity that sprouted from nowhere, he went over there to see. These deadlocks used to be a big rubbish dump, Ezekiel thought, remembering from some TV series. However, there was a tiny wooden hut. The door was half open. His curiosity grew more yet, and he entered the hut. The hut was illuminated by a bulb. He saw at the left a shelf loaded with various types of books of the most diverse subjects; at the right, a desk with some papers, a mini-fridge, a half-eaten sandwich along with a Coke can; however, the most noticeable thing was in the middle: a computer, with two screens, a massive CPU and an electronic device he couldn't identify; in front of everything was a man, sitting on his chair, wearing a white lab coat. He could see only his red curly hair from behind and that he was tapping furiously on the keyboard. With a confident voice, he said, "Finally, the program is complete. I only need someone to test..."

Ezekiel tiptoed to the man, wanting to see what the situation was. He tried to look at the screen, but the man turned around. They freaked out and screamed at the same time. "AAAHHHH! Who are you?" asked the scared man. Under his lab coat, he was wearing a purple shirt and khaki trousers. He had glasses and a thick red goatee, brown eyes, big ears and pale skin.

"Sorry! I didn't mean..." the prairie boy answered, completely scared.

"Hold on! I know you!" the man's expression changed to a friendly look, "You're Ezekiel from TDI!"

"Eh?"

"Yeah, you met my niece, Elisabeth!"

"Eh?"

And then, the man started to profusely shake hands with Ezekiel, saying, "Wow, it's a pleasure to meet someone who knows my favorite niece Izzy!"

The prairie boy was confused with everything. He tried to say "Actually," but the man didn't allow it and started to give him his biography. "My name is Daniel, I'm a scientist. Izzy's father, another scientist, is my brother, but unfortunately he's married to a completely imaginationless woman. Luckily, Izzy inherited our genes and is an exciting person. My other brother is an artist, and my sister is a Tupperware tycoon. Our parents came from Scotland. We use kilts, not skirts, but that wouldn't make much difference here. There's a family recipe of fried oyster that's fabulous. My wife is Russian, and she's not here because she always says she needs to see the pigeons. I think she's an ornithologist. I'm a computer scientist and I'm working, oh, you must see what I'm working on! I'm working on the most workable work ever worked. You need to see," and he finally released Ezekiel's hand. The poor boy was trembling; everything inside him was shaking. The man said, without losing his smile, "Hey, it's no time to dance! By the way, I saw your picture on the internet yesterday, it's awesome!"

"Eh?"

"Look," and he went to a site called Failblog. He browsed for a few seconds and found the photo. "It's you!" Yeah, it really was Ezekiel. He was holding his 'girlfriend,' a scarecrow with girl clothes and make-up, with, at the bottom of the photo, four big red letters: FAIL. The title said "Nobody wonders why he was the first to be voted off" and the subtitle said "Girlfriend fail." It had over 200 comments.

"GAAHHH!!!" Ezekiel screamed in shame and covered his face with his toque. "I don't want to see this!"

"But you're on Failblog! You're doubly famous! I've always wanted to appear on Failblog. There's so many comments, look: 'you're a lucky guy!', 'sweet,' and..."

"STOP!" Ezekiel interrupted, still trying to hide inside his toque, "I don't want to hear anything! Everyone thinks I'm an idiot!"

"Excuse me?"

Silence fell between them for a few moments and Ezekiel lifted his toque. He still was scarlet in shame. "That's another humiliation for me!" he explained with a hindered voice. "I don't even remember why I took that photo! I almost died at the cliff at Wawanakwa! I tried to be nice with the girls, but I only made things worse! I was the first one to be voted off! I brought shame to my family and to homeschooled people everywhere! I'll never leave my farm again..."

Daniel gave him a sympathetic look. Ezekiel kept mourning, "That thing, Total Drama Island ruined my life. You don't know how much I'd rather never have joined!"

"Did you ever wonder what would happen if you were never there?" he asked, tapping his chin.

"What did you say?" he asked back, upset.

"You know, in this PC there's a program called Bygonoscope..." he replied, sitting on the chair.

"A what?" Ezekiel interrupted.

"That's B-Y-G-O-N-O-S-C-O-P-E! I was finishing it a while ago and I think it's ready."

"But how will this help me?"

"Don't you want to see what would happen if you were never at Wawanakwa?" The man smiled, while tapping the keyboard. "The Bygonoscope collects data from the internet through the common search engines and, after a complex process, it makes dozens of simulations until it reaches a stable one."

"I don't know," said the prairie boy, scratching his head. "This seems too complicated for me..."

"Don't worry, I'll be operating it. The simulations are about what could happen if we take out a detail from the actual event. That's chaos theory applied for great justice!"

"He's really Izzy's uncle," Ezekiel thought, although, nonetheless, he was interested.

"With one finger, I'll press the button! Ready?"

Ezekiel thought for a moment and nodded, saying, "I think the guys say 'bring it on', so bring it on!"

"Good! Starting sequence!" the program started and after many screens indicating the progress popped up, the simulations were finished. "Thank God I installed the fastest processor I could find and put on the simple mode. This mode will only show relevant clips of the episodes," then he pressed 'play'.

The video screen turned on. It was showing the Dock of Shame, at Wawanakwa. After Katie and Sadie, the boat that supposedly was bringing the homeschooled kid was carrying another teen, with a red and white shirt, with the Canadian coat of arms at the back, white shorts and yellow shoes. His skin was white, but not pale, he was taller than Ezekiel and skinny, with brown hair.

"Hey, Martin, how's it going?" Chris asked, as the guy stepped off the ship with his luggage.

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm a patriot, and I believe this show represents the true Canadian spirit! Did I tell you my grandfather was part of the Canadian forces in Europe during the Second World War?"

"Hey, who's that one?" Ezekiel asked, while watching the patriot guy.

"The program must've considered him your substitute," the scientist replied, "Let's keep moving."

The screen switched to the reunion at the mess hall.

"Wow, that was fast," Ezekiel commented.

"Yeah, maybe this is the next relevant event."

The screen showed Courtney, wearing the chicken hat and with her allergic reaction in her eye. She was desperately arguing they couldn't vote her off, because she was a CIT.

"It looks like you're going down," Duncan teased.

"No! I'm the leader, I should be in charge of this [censored]! This can't be happening! Noooooo," the camera closed in on her face, screaming, and panned out, with her still screaming, at the Dock of Shame, with Chef and Chris dragging her away to the Boat of Losers.

"So long, princess," Duncan sarcastically said, waving his marshmallow, since he received the last one. "You know, DJ," Duncan said to his big friend, "She may be pretty, but I don't want to join her on the boat. Now it's time for plan B."

"What's plan B, man?"

Duncan gazed at Heather, who was in the hot tub, and grinned. She noticed and scowled back, unaware of his thoughts.

"So, Duncan would never date Courtney..." Ezekiel didn't seem impressed.

"Seems like," Daniel replied, "But that would be a tragedy for the fangirls. Everywhere I go I see some girl commenting about how Duncan loves Courtney, when it's not about the relationship between Noah and Cody at least. Youtube is filled with their videos and there are many clubs for them."

"That means, even if I was on the show, if I had never said those things and wasn't eliminated..."

"Yeah, and probably, fangirls would tear you apart. But, the positive point for you is that they wouldn't know anything..."

He shrugged and made a new question, "But why Heather? She's so mean...."

"The program considered that Duncan wouldn't give up having a girlfriend, and she was his next target. Maybe he likes bossy girls..."

The screen passed to the next challenge, the Awake-a-thon. After 14 hours awake, with some contestants already asleep, Martin had a 'great' idea.

"Hey guys, to stay awake I always read my favorite book about Canadian history and I found one copy at the lodge!" He grabbed a book and started to read, "Chapter one: The beaver..."

"I was saving that for later," Chris muttered to Chef. After one hour, the book had the same impact as a chloroform bomb, the group was pratically nuked with drowsiness; many campers, including Heather, fell asleep. Only he, Gwen, Harold, Eva and Izzy remained awake. Soon, they all slept, Gwen being the last one to fall. The challenge lasted for 46 hours, almost half of the actual event.

"Obviously he was voted off," Ezekiel commented.

"Right," Daniel agreed as Harold received the last marshmallow, "Did you notice the consequences? Heather would have never stolen Eva's MP3, so she didn't need to be eliminated. Gwen and Trent would never have had that talk... that means that they'd take more time to start their relationship."

"Hmm, that also means that Eva would never have taken anger-management classes at the Playa des Losers... I still remember what Eva did to me there the night she was voted off. She tied me upside down on a palm tree. I said I was sorry for saying that girls aren't good at sports, but she tied me up anyways, saying it was to make up for my ancestors."

"Yeah, that Eva is a tough girl and you're weak. Maybe you should dig it in her," Ezekiel frowned with this comment, "Or not... Look, the third challenge, dodge ball. The screen says that there wouldn't be any major changes here. Eva is massacring the Gophers, and Noah gets eliminated for being the least helpful. In fact, everyone was nothing against her."

"Eva is really scary... And why this music?"

"That's Rage Against the Machine," the scientist explained, recognizing the song played by the band, "But I can't remeber the name of the song... Anyway, the program considered this music would fit for these clips."

"Okay, maybe keeping Eva in the challenge wouldn't be a good idea."

"And looks like the simulation agrees with you. Let's go for a break."

* * *

**A.N.:** I love statistics, so here some: by the filters, there's options for 27 characters, and, if you pick Duncan&Courtney, it'll make about 15% all of all TDI fics, making by far the most popular pair. Just imagine if it wasn't canon (Duncan and Courtney togheter only in this site); that's why I told that there'll be some relevant consequences, read more at the next chapter (when I publish). Check out my other stories, if you'd like;


	2. Say hello to my little Ezekiel

**A.N.:** After some time I decided to keep going with this fic. I don't own anything and things aren't going to get better, only for disclaimer, I don't hate any of the characters (only the overshooting model, but that's another story).

* * *

"So do you want some, before seeing the next clip?" Daniel asked, showing the sandwich to him, "Next one is full of relevant events."

"A sandwich, eh?" Ezekiel asked, "Is there salami? I'm allergic..."

"No, no, no, only grasshopper," Daniel answered, nonchalant. Ezekiel looked disgusted. Daniel chomped the sandwich and said, "What? Dried grasshopper it's a biblical food and tastes like bacon." [1]

The screen switched to the talent show challenge, "Not Quite Famous". There, the screen shows Heather looking at Gwen's diary. She was reading the diary, impatient and mumbling, "Weird goth girl's diary doesn't have a single good story, it's as boring as a history class!" She noticed when Gwen was entering at the cabin and hid the diary in the locker and stared at the goth girl unworried. They had a brief argument before she walked away.

"Gwen's crush on Trent isn't strong enough to have be written at her diary," Daniel said, tapping his chin.

"The film is still moving, eh," Ezekiel observed. The screen showed Gwen checking her diary, and it was obvious for her that Heather was reading her diary. Gwen frowned and decided to talk with Lindsay when Heather wasn't seeing.

"Lindsay, what Heather was doing reading my diary?"

"Sorry," Lindsay answered, "But I can't say anything."

"Heather isn't here..."

"But..."

"Please, Lindsay," Gwen begged, faking a sad face, "Don't you realize that Heather was about to do something awful with me?"

"Okay, but don't tell her, but she was going to read to everyone," Lindsay said, "I told her that was mean, but she told me to shut up."

"Oh, really," Gwen frowned, slamming her fist on her palm, "She's gonna pay."

After this scene, the screen switched to the auditorium. There, Brigdette accidentally drops a projector at Eva's head, instead of Courtney's, and she gets mad, demanding explanations.

"Why did you hit me?" Eva asked, lunging at her.

"S-s-orry," she replied, shivering, "I dididin't mean-"

"You'll be sorry..." Eva said, showing her fist.

The Gophers sent Justin, Heather and Trent. Justin did modelling, Heather had to dance ballet and, before going, Gwen insisted with Trent to change places. The musician accepted, without asking Heather about this.

"What?" Heather scoffed, "Where's Trent? And what are you doing here, weird goth girl?"

Gwen lifted her own diary and said, "I know you were reading my diary, and," before Heather could protest, Gwen lifted her voice, "You can't lie, I know your plans, so now it's payback time!" And Gwen lifted her other hand, which had Heather's diary.

The queen bee froze when Gwen started to read, nonchalant, "Why everyone mocks me, only because I'm chubby and..."

"How dare you, you [a long bleeping sound is heard]" and they had to hold her from jumping at Gwen, who closed her diary, smirking and threw it to ground, next to Heather. She grabbed her diary and sat on the bench.

"And don't mess with me again!" Gwen shouted at her, before exiting the stage.

"Did you see that?" Daniel asked the prairie boy, impressed.

"Eh, that was twisting..."

The screen showed the Bass. The screen showed DJ, and Eva and Bridgette doing a number together. DJ was a failure. But, in their presentation, Eva and Bridgette were wearing judo outfits and Eva was explaining her 'talent'.

"Today I'll demonstrate how we destro-cough, defend ourselves using judo techniques, with the help of this cheerful volunteer," she pointed to Bridgette, who was shivering, with a very disturbed face, "I said CHEERFUL!" and she waved her hand, making a fake smile, still shivering.

"Oh, my..." Ezekiel voice trailed off, when he saw Eva using her judo techniques at Bridgette, without much mercy... Okay, with NO mercy at all, the surfer girl was yelling loud in pain. Everyone at the screen, and both Ezekiel and Daniel were watching, open-mouthed, some of the campers even covered their faces.

"Man, I never saw a girl thrashing other like this," Daniel said, "Okay, maybe we should have skipped this part."

Ezekiel, on the other hand, was angry with the virtual Eva. "Why is she so mean, eh? Leave poor Bridgette alone!" he shouted.

"Ezekiel, it's just a simulation, and what is shown on the screen doesn't get all the details, only the most relevant," Daniel explained. The prairie boy looked down angry, gritting his teeth, then the scientist decided to change the topic, "Bridgette is such a nice person, she's your friend, right?"

Ezekiel sighed and said, "Geoff was one of the few persons that actually tried to chat with me... Bridgette also accompanied him with me..."

"Then, you got a crush on her, right?"

Ezekiel turned red again, and looked around, "Maybe. I knew she was taken, but I tried to approach her anyway... I guess I did something wrong, but I never had met such a beautiful girl, which gets along so easily with boys, eh..."

"I understand, if you did something wrong, maybe you should apologize her," Daniel said, giving him a friendly look, "And what do you think she'd prefer? Geoff, or you?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Daniel smiled nervously, realizing his little mistake, "I mean, Bridgette is a nice girl, she doesn't seems of the type that judges a book by the cover, looking at everything Geoff did to conquer her."

Ezekiel then stopped to think about, "I never met before people with so different personalities... Geoff, Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay, Trent, Harold, they all were nice to me..."

"Speaking of Harold, look at his face," Daniel said, pointing to Harold's face at the monitor, who was very upset with everything. The gratuitous demonstration of violence amused Chef so much that he decided to give a ten for Eva and, again, she gained the day for her team.

"But why is he so upset, eh?"

"Harold won both challenges for the Bass in real life," Daniel explained, "And here, he was completely ignored."

"I know how he feels, eh."

"Yeah, but he is not as coolheaded as you. But now, the marshmallows..."

The last marshmallow was being disputed by Gwen and Heather. Both were glaring at each other.

"And the last marshmallow goes to..." Chris announced, as the suspense was going on, "Gwen."

Heather almost had a breakdown, "What? How? I even bribed Owen with CAKE!"

"I saw that coming," Gwen smirked, holding her marshmallow, "So I just bribed him twice, fatty."

Heather only gave a huge scream and, almost weeping, entered at the boat. In the dock, Lindsay and Beth were frowning at Gwen. Duncan, who was seeing everything, just shrugged, "Do I have a Plan C?"

"Why are they upset with Gwen?" asked Ezekiel.

"Interesting," Daniel replied, "With Heather leaving so early, the girls would take longer to discover that Heather was mean. But, the summary say she'll come back, seeking revenge."

In the screen, Gwen was talking to herself, staring at the moon, "Perhaps, this contest is easier than I expect..."

"Hey, Gwen," Trent showed up, with a upset look, "Why did you have to do that? I thought you were a nice person."

"I was defending myself," she replied with a harsh voice, "That girl is pure evil! We should be glad she's gone!" Trent just shook his head, saying, "I can't believe I let this happen..."

"This can't end good," said Ezekiel, "Why does it have to be this way?"

"That's chaos theory," Daniel replied, sighing, "It's just one scenario..."

"But, based on what?"

"Here, these equations were necessary to write down the program," and he showed his notebook, filled with equations. Ezekiel tried to read the first line of equations, and screamed, "GAAAH! My brain is melting, eh."

"These equations are very complex, but, don't worry, it's a good signal," Daniel replied, "If you don't feel your brain melting, exploding or being reduced to smithereens, you can't study chaos theory." [2]

"Okay, this explains a lot, eh," Ezekiel thought.

"Look, this sequence didn't finish yet," the scientist observed.

"Eva," Geoff said, upset, "What did you do with Bridgette? She's still at the infirmary..."

Eva didn't reply. She just made a scary face that took Geoff back, but, nevertheless, he put all his courage together and pointed his finger to Eva, "Bridgette never did anything wrong with you, you should apologize to her."

"Do you know what I did with Bridgette, I can do worse with you?" she menaced, cracking her knuckles.

"But, Eva," Geoff replied, regretting to take such a position, "Relax, gal! Going too hard on people isn't healthy, this isn't what you really want, you just want to have a good time, and this isn't helping." Eva just stared him blankly and walked off, "Wow, I can't believe I managed to say that," Geoff talked under his breath.

"Geoff really likes Bridgette, to this point," Daniel commented, "It makes me say 'awww'"

"Ayup," Ezekiel agreed, "They really like each other."

"The next challenge, 'The Sucky Outdoors', here says no relevant events are modified, Katie gets eliminated, so let's skip and just read the summary. Hmm, the summary says that the only difference is that Duncan feels a bit lonely, the bear just wanted an autograph by Justin..."

The screen showed the campers and their fears, in a summary. For the Bass, without anybody to support or to force, DJ and Duncan failed to conquer their fears. Geoff, Tyler, Bridgette and even Eva, who was afraid of cute things, also failed, although Sadie and Harold suceeded. For the Gophers, Trent didn't support Gwen, so he also didn't conquer his fear of mimes. Izzy, Lindsay, Owen and Beth suceeded, although Justin, who was assigned to wear a ugly mask, LeShawna and Cody failed. Gwen conquered her fear, but she almost passed out while buried, she was pale when she came out. Trent even commented that karma hit her. Nevertheless, the Gophers won and the Bass had to vote off someone. Their major question was that everybody had a reason to vote everyone, because everyone was thinking that their fears were stupid.

"But, in the end," Daniel commented, while reading the conclusion of the summary, "It didn't change much, Tyler was voted off, they considered his fear to be the most pathetic. Here says, Bridgette tried to convince the guys to vote off Eva, but she discovered and menaced her. Duncan also created an alliance with DJ and Geoff to vote Tyler off."

Ezekiel just frowned, he really didn't like the way Eva was treating Bridgette.

"Next scene, direct from Boney Island. Let's see, the canoes, on the Gophers, Justin replaced Heather with Owen, and on the Bass, there's a scene."

"You're coming with me, barbie girl," said Eva, while dragging Bridgette to a canoe.

"C'mon Eva," Geoff tried to argue, "Don't be so hard with her."

Instead of receiving a glare, Eva smiled and decided to let her go.

"See, it's not that difficult," said Geoff.

"Uhm, Geoff," Eva said, blushing a little, "Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure," he replied, in good mode, "Uh, wait..." but he didn't have a chance to complete the phrase, because Eva pushed him by the arm to the canoe.

DJ tried to cheer Bridgette up, "See, he even sacrificed himself, I think he likes you."

"That's a side of Eva I didn't see before, eh," Ezekiel commented.

"She's like you, not good with relationships," Daniel explained, feeling a bit of sympathy for her, "But, considering she never took anger management classes, this could get worse."

"I'm just shy, okay?"

The scene showed Geoff, after the 'accident', being carried by Eva, while Bridgette looked upset. The scene switched again, showing Harold throwing the paddles into the fire and, after Izzy's advice, Eva, again, pushed all canoes to the island.

"You useless," said Eva, as she shoved Harold away.

"And the RCMP incident really occurs, indeed, that's my girl," said Daniel, "And Cody doesn't get his bra. Actually," he said, looking at the screen, "He tried desperatly declare his love for Gwen while returning to the island. This didn't please Gwen and she threw him in the water."

"Poor Cody," the prairie boy observed.

"Wait," the scientist blurted out, "There's one more scene."

"Okay, I want to know, why are you so bad-tempered?" Trent asked Gwen at the dock, "I still didn't get why you did that with Heather."

"You don't know that girl," Gwen scoffed, "She tried to read my diary, so I read hers, before, it was fair."

"I don't know," he replied, rubbing his neck, "You could have overreacted, she didn't actually read your diary in front of everyone."

"I didn't!" she snapped, "And why are you defending her, paladin-wannabe?"

"I just don't think it was fair with her. And what did you do with Cody? The guy saved my life and he's so depressed, and I think it's your fault."

"That little man didn't get the point when we were returning to the camp, so he learned a lesson he would never forget!" Trent just shook his head and walked off, while Gwen turned away, prancing.

"Those two don't get along," Daniel commented.

"Ayup, they're becoming enemies... This is not pleasant to see, eh."

"And this isn't a love-hate relationship, it's only hate... Now, let's see another clip," Daniel said, looking to the screen, "Oh, it's Paintball Deer Hunter, one of my favorites."

The screen showed that Justin replaced Heather as a deer for the Gophers and he was talking with Beth and Lindsay.

"Girls, I can't let my beautiful face be hit by some dank paint balls," he said, as he smiled to them, "So, you must protect me, right?" The two girls nodded profusely. On the other side, Eva was choking both Bridgette and Harold, the surfer girl with her right hand and the dweeb with her left hand, saying, in a threatening tone, "You useless better be useful now!"

"Okay, Eva," Geoff intervened, "Stop, you're going too far."

"Yes, Geoff," Eva replied, 'beaming'.

When Eva left, Bridgette talked with Geoff, "Geoff, it's obvious that Eva has a crush on you."

Harold nodded in agreement, "That's right, please, you must accept her, you're the only hope to our health!"

"I don't know," Geoff sighed, "She's not the girl I want..."

"Poor Geoff..." Bridgette muttered, rubbing her temples.

Nothing very important happened during the challenge; Lindsay and Beth were camping around Justin, LeShawna and Owen didn't get anything, but the Bass managed to hit Gwen with at least two shots, who was arguing aloud with Trent.

"Justin, I want to give you this," and Beth showed her tiki doll from the Boney Island.

"Oh, thank you, Beth," but, when he took a better look, he screamed and said, "B-beth, this thing is cursed! You cursed us all!"

"What?"

"Well, at least, Cody is safe, eh," Ezekiel said, "Finally something good happens."

"What? The entire challenge was toooo much boring," Daniel complained.

At the marshmallow ceremony, Beth was voted off.

"Seriously, why did they believe that the tiki doll was cursed?" Ezekiel asked, indignant.

"Well, people normally doesn't believe," Daniel said, tapping his chin, "But, they usually need someone to blame on."

"Unfair..."

"Yeah, I have to agree with you, now let's look at the next challenge, after this loading screen."

* * *

[1] This is an actual information.

[2] That's another actual information too.

Comments, send in the reviews, if you'd wish.


	3. Drama Prairie Boy

**A.N.:** Well, here's the chapter. I admit it's beyond my schedule, but this was a particularly hard chapter to write and to rewrite the original episodes. Also, don't mind if Ezekiel and Daniel act like viewers or readers, because, in this fic, they are, technically. The same disclaimers from previous chapters are still valid, and sorry TDWT4, I just hope you're not mad at me for the late birthday present.

* * *

"The loading has finished," Daniel said, moving the cursor of the mouse.

"It took a long time, eh," Ezekiel observed.

"I have to fix some aspects... But, anyway, we have the cooking challenge!"

The screen shows the Gophers trying to choose a chef.

"My valuable teammates, since I'm a supermodel," Justin said, with music playing from nowhere and butterflies surrounding him, "I should be the chef." The girls and Owen nodded, while the guys shrugged. "Perfect!"

When he was talking to them, Ezekiel noticed a sign behind the group, "What's that, eh?" he asked, pointing to screen.

"It's written '_Itamaraty sucks!_' Strange," the scientist observed, tapping his chin, "Surely it's a glitch, but of which kind?"

"I just wonder what Itamaraty is, eh."

"Well, I don't know too. If it sucks then it sucks, this won't get in our way."

The screen first showed the Gophers; Lindsay, mesmerized by Justin's looks, accidentally spilled too much hot sauce in the steak.

"Hmm, spicy..." Daniel said, grinning, he could imagine what would happen.

After Lindsay soaked the steak in hot sauce, the screen then switched to the Bass, who were preparing their meal. After DJ set the things up, Geoff approached Bridgette.

"Hi, Bridgette," he greeted her with a smile, and she smiled back. At the same moment, Eva showed up and made a signal to Bridgette buzz off. The surfer girl looked down and discreetly walked away from the kitchen, saying to Geoff she was going to pick more food at the truck.

"Hi, Geoff," Eva said, flirtatiously blinking at him, well, actually trying to.

"Well, um, hello Eva," he replied, in an uncomfortable way, "Is there something wrong with your eye?"

"Let me help you," she said, calmly grabbing the knife from Geoff's hand and 'helped' him to chop the tomatoes, basically reducing, I mean, murdering them to bits. The party guy winced and, nevertheless, thanked her, with a nervous smile.

"Good job, Eva," Geoff said, trying not to appear frightened, "Perhaps too much good."

"Oh, that was nothing," Eva smiled, swinging the knife, "Someday I can teach you."

"O-kay, just do-don't include Bridgette again."

"No problem, why do you ask that?"

Geoff gulped and tried to explain, "N-n-nothing."

At the outside, Bridgette was watching them. She was holding the exchange bowl Geoff had given her and, after staring at the gift, she sighed.

"Oh, boy, oh boy, oh boy..." Daniel nervously trailed off, "Seems that Eva has stopped picking on Bridgette... I just hope this is not the lull before the storm."

"Me too, eh," Ezekiel agreed.

"Look, it's still moving on."

The screen shows Duncan with the custard. He gets bored and spills the custard on the Gopher's pans, to mess with their meals.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?" LeShawna showed up and asked Duncan, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhm," he turned around and tried to hide the custard at his back, "Nothing."

"Oh, really," she then checked the meal and was tasting bad. She turned and scowled at Duncan, who opened his eyes wide and accidentally spilled custard over the floor behind him.

"I'm going to get you!" she shouted and Duncan darted off. She eventually managed to get Duncan and dragged him by the ear to the kitchen, forcing him to prepare another meal for them.

"That LeShawna girl drives me crazy, he made me cook for her and didn't let me go until I finished," he said in a confessional, indignant, "I dig that in a woman," and ended with a smile, "Hello Plan C."

"Duncan and LeShawna, eh?" Ezekiel said, surprised.

"Hmm, that's unexpected," Daniel replied, tapping his chin, "I just wonder how the program reached this scenario... Can be a random event or something happened with the search engine," he then looked at a secondary window, "Here says this simulation is stable."

"So, you don't know how will it end, eh?"

"To tell the truth, no. If I reinsert the data, the simulation could be different, as long as it stays at the stability interval. Just imagine, that's the fabulous world of simulation models," Daniel said, opening his arms wide and counting possible scenarios on his fingers, "You could get paired up with Heather, Katie could win the game, Trent's little sister could take over the show, you could go to a challenge at the Niagara falls or to a preparatory school or even to another world, a crazy fangirl could be magically inserted as a random event..."

"Okay, I got it," Ezekiel interrupted Daniel's eloquent discourse, "But none of this makes any sense! Especially me and Heather, no, no, no!" he finished, shaking his head; when asked about Heather at the resort, he said she was bossy.

"Well, that's always an opportunity," Daniel said, looking aside, "Besides, if someone makes it makes sense, why not?"

"Daniel, this is real life, eh," the prairie boy said, in a uncharacteristic deadpan tone, although, or because, he was still bothered with images of him and Heather together filling his mind, and thought, not paying attention to Daniel's reply, "I won't pursue career at computer science, but, still, I think I should ask about if there's some of these simulation models between me and Bridgette," the prairie boy gave a slight smile but then he stopped to smile and closed his eyes and shook his head, "Oh, no, stop to think about it again, Bridgette belongs to Geoff, Bridgette belongs to Geoff..."

"Some problem?" the scientist asked.

"Uhm, no, eh," the prairie answered, in his normal tone.

"Okay, enough with the technical notes, let's keep going."

After that, the screen shows Gwen and Trent who, again, were having an argument.

"No, Trent, you're doing it wrong," she snapped, "If you put too much yeast, the cake will taste like sand!"

"I know what I'm doing and I don't want to hear your rants!" he retorted, in a mulishly manner.

"Ugh," she replied, rolling her eyes and throwing her arms to the air, "Fine! Do whatever you want, if we lost it'll be your fault!" then, she crossed her arms, glancing at him, "You didn't look so idiot when I first saw you..."

"Neither do you," he replied, also glancing at her, sternly, "You did seem a nice, cool girl..."

When they realized what they had just said, they turned to each other and exchanged looks, without saying anything. The moment could last longer if Cody hadn't interrupted.

"Gwen, my princess," he said, with a confident smile on his face, "I want do something for you, I'm at your services..."

"If you want to do something for me," she interrupted, grabbing him by the collar, glaring daggers at his eyes, "Stay away from me, you annoying brat! I won't date with you! GIVE IT UP!" and she walked off, throwing him on the ground. Trent, again, shook his head in disapproval.

The geek remained on the floor, sobbing, "Why? It was the sixth time I tried to approach her and it didn't work."

"Relax, buddy," Trent said, trying to comfort Cody, "To tell the truth, she's right, you should give up, and she doesn't deserve you." Then, he picked up a piece of paper that was at his pocket. It was the song he would present at the talent show, "Someday I'll sing you to a girl that really deserves."

"This is sad to see..." Ezekiel commented, with a saddened voice.

"Yeah," the scientist agreed, "I know that Cody can get annoying sometimes and Gwen can be crabby when she's not in the mood, but, man, this is wrong! The ice queen was never defrosted..."

"What did you say?"

"Oh, just a comment, never mind." Ezekiel shrugged and Daniel decided to ask, "By the way, do you know the website TV Tropes?" The prairie boy shook his head and asked what that was. "It's a handy resource site, but let's see the conclusion," he said, still not happy.

Then, the screen switches to a point after the challenge.

"Tsk, tsk," Justin shook his head in frustration, "We lost the challenge and Chris' still at the infirmary, after the spicy incident. He's even hallucinating and probably will get piles, but who had the idea of putting," he took a look at the hot sauce bottle they used, "Insanely Spicy Hot Sauce. The label says 'just one drop', and it's almost empty!" Lindsay looked around nervously, but didn't say any word. "But now, let's choose who we'll send to the Boat of Losers," the model said, calling the attention of everyone, "Cody hasn't doing anything useful, he just moaned all day..."

"We can't vote him off," Trent interrupted, trying to help his friend.

"I agree," Gwen said, raising his hand, and glancing forlornly at him, "He must go, for his own sake."

"Okay, fine," and the geek walked downhearted to the Dock of Shame, "I don't want to be here anymore," and muttered, "Gwen..."

"Cody is gone," Ezekiel observed, "That was harsh for him."

"Yeah."

"Even severely hurt, he managed to keep a positive attitude at Playa des Losers," Ezekiel said, feeling sympathy, "But here..."

"Hmm, so it's finished. The summary says that the pranks with Harold really happened and Owen ate the remaining food."

Ezekiel didn't say anything, he just looked down.

"Something's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know... Let's see the next clip."

The simulated "Who can you trust?" started. Trent replaced Heather as Gwen's partner and they won over DJ and Duncan, in spite of their rivalry they managed to work together and earn the victory to the Gophers.

"Hey, Daniel," Ezekiel said, "How could they work together so easily, eh?"

"They seem very indifferent with each other," the scientist observed, "Their cooperation's based solely on self-interest."

"I see..."

"You know, Ezekiel, my grandpa once said that the opposite of love is not hate, but indifference."

"That makes sense, eh."

"He also told me to that green wasps aren't collars for red bears."

"And what does that mean, eh?"

"I couldn't figure out, he's nuts!" Ezekiel just raised an eyebrow, after all, this came from Izzy's uncle.

Next, Justin replaced Trent in the Extreme Cooking Challenge and Eva replaced Geoff. Justin, obviously, suffered from the poisoned food, vomiting all over his beautiful face, and Bridgette managed to avoid Eva's rage with a well prepared sushi.

"And Geoff?" Ezekiel asked.

"Here says that Geoff would lose DJ's bunny independently what would happen. This time, he was talking with Bridgette, when Eva wasn't looking, and let the bunny be snatched away by an eagle. Poor bunny..."

In the blind William Tell challenge, Duncan replaced Courtney and he got mercilessly pelted by the apples launched by Sadie and was sent to the infirmary; he would never get a new bunny for DJ in time. At the trapeze challenge, Trent is handed over to the jellyfish after Lindsay's miscalculation and also sent to the infirmary. And, since DJ didn't have any morale to compete at the toboggan challenge, they lost the race to the Gophers. At the bonfire ceremony the last marshmallow was being disputed by DJ and Sadie and she was voted off.

"DJ was protected by the alliance he made with Duncan and Geoff, and they managed to kick Sadie off the island. Although DJ is still depressed..."

"I see, eh... At the resort, he treated his bunny like a son."

"But what can we do? Next episode, 'Basic Straining', we have a problem: the original is entirely centered on Courtney and, to a lesser extent, Duncan."

"So what does that mean, eh?"

"Taking Courtney out basically kills the episode," the scientist explained, "And since the search engine doesn't get original off-screen action, the clips are too short. Let's opt for reading the summary: here says Eva actually completed Chef's mad obstacle course in less than one minute, Harold would have to wait more time to get back at Duncan and... interesting!"

"What's up, eh?"

"The summary says that Duncan tried to impress LeShawna by the same way he tried with Courtney: provoking Chef."

"And?"

"That's interesting, because the B-Scope..."

"B-Scope?" the prairie boy interrupted.

"Yeah, bygonoscope for short."

"E-Scope, B-Scope, that's the same family..." Ezekiel thought loudly.

"Uhm?" Daniel asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Nothing, please continue."

"Right, as I was saying, the B-Scope unintentionally interpreted why Duncan was acting like that with Chef. He was trying to attract Courtney's attention and it worked."

"But it was obvious that Courtney liked Duncan since the beginning," Ezekiel argued, "Even I could notice that, eh."

"That's right, she just needed an opportunity to show her feelings and Duncan set up everything. And when he tried the same, and same being the keyword, with LeShawna, he didn't succeed. One of the few clips is about this."

Daniel opened the video window and pressed 'play'. The screen showed Master Chef scolding Duncan. After, he grinned at LeShawna. The big sister replied, in a deadpan tone, "Hey, you're crazy."

"Oh, you liked, don't you?"

"What if I say no?" and she walked away, tired due to the exercises and, unlike Courtney, she didn't care with Duncan. The punk didn't understand and shrugged. Next, he was sent to the boat house and nobody brought the supposed food to him for the entire night.

"Looks like Duncan failed to impress LeShawna," Daniel explained, "Let's see the end by the summary: here says Eva managed to impress Chef and earned a new victory for the Bass and the one who was eliminated's Owen, because he muddled his team in the challenge."

"That means he won't win the prize here, eh."

"Nope. I just wonder how a slob like him gained the prize and Izzy's heart. He's stupid, slow and wasn't a great contribution to the competition, did anyone notice that?" he then stopped and said, "Wait! Maybe he isn't so stupid... or maybe he is..."

Ezekiel didn't understand him very well but preferred not to ask about it and commented, "I think this'll change things a lot."

"Well, perhaps if I run a model of the same type as your, but without him, I could test this hypothesis," Daniel suggested, but he didn't want to do this right now, "For now, let's see where this'll go."

The next episode started, the X-treme day. At the mess hall, the screen showed Chef finding a romantic note, reading, rolling his eyes, shrugging and throwing away, the note accidentally lands next to where Gwen and Bridgette were sitting, while Eva was complaining, in a very angry tone, about how her teammates were useless in the last challenge, with exception of Geoff.

"What is this?" Gwen asked her; Gwen was in good terms with anyone who didn't talk Heather, Cody or Trent and Bridgette had to chill out about Eva.

"It's a romantic note, here says it's haiku," Bridgette observed and then they decided to discover who the poem was written for. Eva overheard the talk and asked to see the note.

"It's from Geoff!" she exclaimed, beaming.

"But, Eva, you can't be sure," Gwen tried to argue.

"Shut up!" she replied. The goth girl crossed her arms and Bridgette became a bit worried.

"Don't worry, Geoff doesn't even know what a haiku is," Gwen whispered to the surfer girl, who seemed relieved.

"Ironic," Daniel commented, amused.

The first two challenges were going on without any changes in the result, DJ won the first round and LeShawna won the second. Trent was injured and Geoff was launched into the pile of socks. But, in the last challenge, Justin replaced Heather and, since the search engine located data that said he was a skilled jet-ski pilot, made Harold pick all flags but one, while Lindsay made a perfect run and Duncan was launched against a tree. The Bass had lost and they had to vote someone off. But, before, there was a clip.

There, Gwen and Bridgette are shown trying to figure out who the letter was and Eva snapped at them, "It's obvious it's for me and Geoff wrote it!" and, since he was nearby, his presence could be smelled miles away, he grabbed and hugged him tightly.

"Geoff, I feel the same!" he said, almost kissing him on the lips, without caring with the stink.

"About what?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"Please, recite to me what you've written," she said, trying to be romantic.

The party guy took a look and said, "Sorry, Eva. I didn't write this."

"What?" she said; she barely could believe in his words.

"Look, Eva..." Geoff said, rubbing the back of his head, trying to find words.

"Oh, no, this won't end well," Gwen said, taking distance along with Bridgette.

"You're a... a... tough girl," he said, chuckling nervously while Eva stared him blankly and discombobulated, "But, look, I have my stuff and you have yours and we would never blend together," he may be have thought to talk about his true crush, but probably decided against it. He wasn't the brightest guy in the world, but even he had common sense enough to not say this in her front.

"What do you mean, Geoff?" Eva asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, Eva, but I can't date with you, I would be lying to you." Eva didn't speak for five seconds and then she uttered a huge scream and proceeded to unleash his anger inside the Bass' cabin, devastating the place. Her cry was heard through the entire camp, a mix of anger, sadness and despair. Geoff felt bad and looked to Bridgette, who was also feeling bad.

"Man, this sucks, isn't it, Ezekiel?" Daniel commented, in a saddened tone. Ezekiel looked down; he had understood that Eva isn't always a bully, "Under all that toughness and anger, there's a person who doesn't have many friends, just... like... me..." the prairie boy trailed off. Then, he lifted his head, "Next time I see her, I'll forgive her for having mistreated me, even if she doesn't care."

The clip continued, when LeShawna asked, "What's up with her?"

"She thought this note was directed for her," Gwen explained.

"Oh, I've been receiving many of these," LeShawna explained, "Perhaps it's for me," and this made both girls gasp as Chris showed up and confirmed that's true. At the bonfire ceremony, Eva was voted off, but she didn't threaten anyone and entered at the boat, looking down, and quiet.

"There she goes," Chris said and lifted the note, "Since she wasn't the receiver or the sender of this romantic declaration I must ask who's this."

"But, Chris," LeShawna said, "Why do you insist to know?"

"That was a lost opportunity to increase and I'm trying to save some."

Before Harold could say anything, Duncan rose from his stump and said, confident, "I wrote this, it was me!" Harold's jaw dropped and he also rose and asked, indignant, "Gosh! You? You don't even know what a haiku is."

"I don't care with rokus, I wouldn't write some weird stuff," Duncan sneered.

"See? It wasn't you, it was me, LeShawna! I love you!" Harold hollered.

"Yo, guys, don't fight over me," LeShawna said, trying to calm them down, "Look, you've been nice with me, but I don't want a relationship right now, but we can always be friends." Duncan looked uncomfortable and shrugged, and said, "Well, okay, LeShawna, but you dig in me," he blinked in the end.

"No, Duncan," she replied, in a deadpan tone, "Please, don't insist." The punk had enough experience with girls and he knew it wasn't the end of the world, but Harold did not. He was depressed for a while, since it wasn't easy for him to take the first step.

At the confessional, Duncan said, pointing to the camera, "Well, I didn't get the girl, but I won't end this stupid contest without a girlfriend! I'm going to show'em!" while Harold said, looking down and clenching his fists, "Duncan is going to pay, for after all that pranks and messing with my love life!"

"I don't understand," Ezekiel said, "Why did LeShawna reject Harold so early?"

"Perhaps because of Duncan's meddling and the different situation, since in the original it was a very romantic moment," Daniel explained, "That was the perfect hour for Harold to declare his love and here, he missed the moment, although LeShawna did dump Harold, didn't she?"

"I heard Harold moaning to everyone that LeShawna didn't dump him, she only needed some space," Ezekiel said, "But it was clear she dumped him."

"That's too bad for him, or for them," Daniel said, "But let's going on. Here says the 'Brunch of Disgustness' didn't have reasons to happen and, to save time and RAM, the B-Scope has opted to skip this episode. Well, it was a filler anyway."

"So, what will happen next?"

"I don't know Ezekiel, but let's stay tuned for more Simulated Total Drama Island!"

"Why are we talking like Chris?"

"I don't know."


	4. Screw the rules, I have Ezekiel

**A.N.: **Update, enjoy but the same disclaimer started in chapter 2, "things aren't going to get better" is still working. Although, remember this is TDI, which belongs to FreshTV, not other thing.

* * *

"... and so, I had the opportunity to program a model that calculated what would be the best inclination when you shave the beard of ginger people, awesome, isn't it?" Daniel cheerfully explained one of his feats during college, before the loading had finished, "The problem was that the model didn't calculate for Asian or Latin people, so I had to reprogram and debug for more 53 hours and then I discovered I just had to include an additional condition, with more options."

"Did it finish, eh?" Ezekiel asked, pointing to the screen, trying to change the topic. Computer science wasn't the most interesting talk for him.

"Oh, it finished, let's go," then the scientist pressed the 'play' button. The campers were relaxing in the camp in the sense they weren't in any challenge. Harold had been training with his nunchaku every morning and Duncan was watching, waiting for when he commited a mistake or, many times, throwing a rock or something to make him make a mistake, only for the kicks, while LeShawna rolled her eyes to the two guys. Trent and Gwen were still avoiding each other. Geoff and Bridgette were slowly approaching each other, the image of Eva destroying the cabin was still fresh in their minds, but it was slowly fading away. DJ was sobbing because he accidentally killed a spider, stepping on her. Justin was staring himself and ordering Lindsay to bring him his make-up and she was obeying without questions. At that moment, Chris called by the loudspeaker.

"We are bringing back... Courtney!" The Boat of Losers appeared on the horizon bringing, instead of Courtney, Heather. She had a black eye and some scabs in her arms and face, probably caused by fingernails.

"Hey, didn't you say Courtney?" Gwen asked to the loudspeaker.

"Well, yes, but whatever, Heather came back to the game!"

"Wait a sec, you said no one was allowed back!" Gwen protested.

"Oh, yeah… yeah… yeah, I lied."

"Know what, weird goth girl, I had to fight with that stupid CIT to get in the boat, she'ws probably at the infirmary right now," Heather said, glaring at her and pointing her finger, "I came back to take revenge on you! Your life will be a hell from today on!"

"So, if you want war," Gwen replied, raising her fist, "It's war what you'll have!" They exchanged glares and walked away. Heather dragged Lindsay by the hair, saying "Come, Lindsiot! We must get rid of the weird goth girl." Before Lindsay could reply anything, and after she spilled juice over Justin's face, the angry queen bee uttered, "And if you don't help me, I'll shave off your hair while sleeping." Lindsay was confused but agreed with her, after the menace.

"Hey," Justin said, getting up, "How dare you treat Lindsay like that? Only I am allowed to do that!"

"Buzz off, bishounen!" Heather growled.

"Huh?" Justin didn't understand this offense, "Whatever… Super hot-handsome powers, activate!" And he took off his shirt. Lindsay looked hypnotized but Heather, nevertheless, didn't react as he expected. She grabbed one of his nipples and forcefully twisted it. The model cried in very girly way and rubbed the sore spot as Heather went away, dragging Lindsay, without saying a word after that.

"Did she say a Japanese word?," Daniel commented, after laughing at Justin, "Though that Heather girl looks Asian."

"I think I didn't learn directly that word in my studies, eh," Ezekiel replied, "But it must mean 'pretty boy'."

"You know Japanese?"

"Ayup, talking isn't much hard after you get used, but the most difficult thing is to master the kanji."

"Oh boy, that's interesting, know another language. I tried to learn French once to go to Québec, before I could take my passport, but then I got stuck with loads of work," the scientist completed.

"But Québec is still part of Canada, eh."

"Really? I always forget…" then he looked at the summary, "Here says Izzy would come back anyway, no reasons to change that, so no changes in this point were verified, let's keep going."

At the Wheel of Misfortune challenge, there were the same campers, at the same amphitheater, sitting on the same improvised chairs, only with Justin and Harold replacing Eva and Owen. Duncan and Lindsay completed their initial challenges, then, when Lindsay was about to choose someone to endure the next challenge, Justin whispered to her, and she said, "I choose Heather, because she's an evil witch who doesn't think Justin's hot." Justin was grinning evilly as Heather entered at the barrel of leeches. The queen bee screamed for ten seconds, but managed to suceed. Harold was the first to give up; he was wearing the wooden shorts and was afraid the woodpecker could do something to his butt and, in his own words, "hurt my capacities of 'madskilling'!" Gwen, Trent and DJ were eliminated in same way they were eliminated in the actual episode and so Izzy. Justin was eliminated the same way Owen was. When was Bridgette's turn, she managed to use the living bee shirt without complain but she had to choose someone to be the next one. Justin, Gwen and LeShawna were shouting Heather's name and the surfer girl shrugged and so, Heather had to face the Sasquatchanakwa alone for ten seconds, and she failed. She went to her seat, mad at everyone. At the end, the winner was LeShawna, and the second place went to Geoff.

"The B-Scope didn't have any reason to change the final result of the challenge," Daniel said, "But it didn't end yet."

The screen showed Geoff was with Bridgette, "You know, Bridgette, you were very courageous today, you were like a macho man with girly looks," he said, flexing his biceps.

"Uhm, I'll take that as a compliment," Bridgette giggled, unsure.

"So, what do you want to do now?" he asked, adjusting his hat.

"Well, we have to go to the mess hall, and I'd hate to eat Chef's grub alone," and they went together to the mess hall. Before, they exchanged looks and leaned, locking their lips in a passionate kiss.

"So, what'll happen, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"It had to show how their relationship would construct, considering Eva's inclusion, but we have to see more clips to achieve a conclusion."

At another point, Gwen was discussing with LeShawna and Justin their strategy.

"Everyone, we know how that Heather must go down," Gwen said, in a smooth tone, "We must cooperate as we had shown to ourselves at today's challenge."

"You have quite an attitude, Gwen," Justin complimented, smiling to her, "That's something I like in a woman." Gwen couldn't hide her blush.

"Okay, Justin is like the hottest guy in the island, there's no way to deny this," Gwen said, in the confessional, "But I won't swoon everytime I look at him. If that [censored] can resist him, so do I."

"To have a strong competitor as Gwen on my side can be interesting," Justin said, in another confessional, "She's smart, hot and not something that should be discarded quickly."

"Gwen and Justin?" Ezekiel commented, "That's weird, eh."

And, elsewhere, Heather was scolding Lindsay for her dubious loyality.

"What were you thinking there?" she snapped.

"I didn't think that…"

"You NEVER think! And to show I'm not kidding," she grabbed Lindsay' hair and cut a tiny bit of her hair with a scissor, "I'll cut your entire hair if you don't follow my orders!" upon eyeing the tiny piece of blonde hair, Lindsay sobbed, to which Heather didn't seem to show any concern.

"I'll do anything, just don't cut my hair!" she begged, holding her head, scared.

"Excellent, so we're going to vote Bridgette today!"

"But why her?"

"She's one of weird goth girl's friends and she's not immune. I want to finish her personally and first we have to eliminate her friends."

"Heather, are you here?" a voice called from the outside. When Heather opened the door she saw Trent and asked, grumpily, "What do you want?"

"Well, I'm just here to see if you are okay," Trent replied, "I see how you were eliminated at that challenge and I can say that was really unfair."

"Look, Trent, I'm glad someone cares with me, but have you chosen someone to vote?"

"Not yet."

"What about Bridgette?"

"But why?"

"Bridgette is one of the most athletic competitors here and she can be a problem. Me and Lindsay and probably Izzy will vote for her, why don't you vote with us? It's nothing personal, by the way, unlike the way I was voted off," she lied, patting his shoulder, hiding her deceptiveness.

"Well, okay…" he replied, still unsure about that. When Trent was going away, Heather had a wicked idea and commented in a confessional, "That Trent can be somehow useful."

At the bonfire ceremony, most of people, even Chris, were shocked with Bridgette's elimination, only Heather was smiling.

"Sorry, Bridgette, I voted on you, nothing personal," Trent tried to apologize before she could enter in the boat.

"It's okay, no big deal," she replied, unworried, "And Geoff, good bye, I'll miss you." And after a last kiss, she entered in the boat, with everyone, but Heather and Lindsay (most because Heather was bossing her minion), waving to her, and Geoff crying loud.

"That was unfair, again," Ezekiel complained.

"I have the impression they're forgetting something," Daniel commented, tapping his chin.

As the screen went through, Bridgette was calmly waiting to arrive at Playa des Losers, when she heard a very loud scream coming from there and the surfer started to get restless. It was Eva.

"Oh, no, Eva is angry," Daniel said, concerned, "Here says she didn't cool down from being rejected by Geoff and will blame everything on Bridgette. Since she knows, I guess you had live transmission from important events, right?"

Ezekiel didn't react. "Hey, Ezekiel, you okay?"

"Please, skip this part," the prairie boy replied, in a perturbed and forlorn voice.

"Uhm, no problem, but don't worry, here says they managed to hold Eva back and Bridgette was physically unharmed," the computer scientist pressed the forward button, after taking a look at the summary, and this somewhat relieved the homeschooled, skipping to the next episode, "Search and do not destroy". The major difference is that Geoff is still moaning about Bridgette's elimination, Gwen is under a tree, drawing, but she was drawing the scenery, instead of someone else, and Heather woke up with a palm mark on her cheek, courtesy by Gwen, she tried to do something against her while sleepign, but it didn't work. Then, Chris, dressed in pirate clothes, calls everyone to receive their clues, to find the keys. Izzy, Lindsay, Geoff and DJ get their keys without relevant changes, so the simulation skipped them.

"Oh, look, here says Justin would take Bridgette's place here, but some glitch happened and we don't have his footage. Anyway, Harold replaced Owen and, although Heather, LeShawna, Trent and Gwen have the same clues, their development is different. Let's take a look."

"You area a valorous opponent, but I won't let you hurt my sweet LeShawna," Harold said, in an offensive stance against the alligators.

"Harold, I'm sweet, but not your sweet, and I can do it, alone..." LeShawna replied, crossing her arms. Harold fought the reptiles, but while he was busy with them, Duncan came there and nonchalantly grabbed the key.

"Here it is, LeShawna," Duncan smirked, "C'mon, what do you prefer? A handsome hunk like me or that?" he pointed to the angry wasted nerd that just fought against two alligators and one of them was still biting his left arm.

"Look," she replied, snapping away the key from Duncan's hand, "Will you stop? In mah' hometown, I learned yo' kind is no good."

"Nah, that's cool," Duncan continued, still holding his smirk, "I just wanna play a little with that loser."

"You'll pay Duncan," Harold said, punching him in the gut, but, since he was weakened, the strike didn't work and he fell on the ground. LeShawna just rolled her eyes to both teens.

"Seems that Harold didn't give up," Daniel commented and Ezekiel nodded, "I wonder how this'll influence future developments.

After Trent lured the sharks away from the pole, and he got the key, Heather approached him and ask, "Wow, you did a great job."

"Too easy," he replied, with a smug smirk.

"You know, since you already finished, maybe you could help me, what do you think?" Heather asked, in a bubbly way.

"Sure, no problem," and he did as said. He managed to fake an injury to give Heather time to get the key inside the refrigerator and he suceed. When Heather got out from the mess hall, he said to Chef he was okay and ran away. Chef just shrugged and returned to his spot.

"We did it," Heather chuckled.

"See, it's not as hard as it looks," Trent agreed, also smiling, "That big man has a soft spot for injured people. Who would've thought?"

"You know, Trent," she said, giving him a coquettish look, "You are a nice, talented, hot guy, does somebody ever tell you that?"

"Of course, hehe," he replied, grinning, but a bit oblivious to her flirtatious expression.

She then looked at his eyes, smirking, "And that's what I'm saying now, we'd make a hot couple," and she wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes, giving him a deep kiss. The musician looked shocked and confused, but, after three seconds, also closed her eyes and hugged her back. As the two were making out, Gwen passed next to them, stinking like a skunk, but with a key in her hand. She didn't look directly, but glanced at them. They were so busy making out that they didn't notice Gwen's stink.

"Huh? How?," Daniel uttered in shocking surprise, "This is not only fake but also... also... untrue!"

"What?" Ezekiel said, scratching his toque, also surprised with what he had just seen, "I didn't understand. Why did Trent fall for her, eh?"

"To tell the truth I can't understand either," the scientist replied, tapping his chin, "Remember that when the simulation start, nobody can tell where it'll end."

"I know this isn't my business," the homeschooled said, "But I don't know... I was really bothered with the way Eva was treating Bridgette, but, now... I don't think this is the best that could have happened..."

"And where's Justin when Gwen needed him?" Daniel observed, "Izzy was right, Justin isn't someone that should be trusted."

The screen showed Trent in the confessional, happy, "Heather is an amazing woman! I can't believe Gwen thinks otherwise." Then, showed Heather, "To have a boyfriend is just another term to have an alliance. Naïve guys like Trent don't appear everyday, with him I'm really getting into the game."

"Heather doesn't care with Trent, no news at there, eh," Ezekiel commented, unimpressed.

Heather gained immunity, so she couldn't be voted off and Gwen had to redirect her efforts to vote someone eles, namely Trent. Gwen talked with many persons, like LeShawna and Justin, and offered Izzy her toaster in trade of her vote and she accepted. In a scene, she was talking with Harold, who was still bruised. "Harold, I need to talk with you."

"Why LeShawna still doesn't like me?" Harold broke off, "I can't understand. Why Duncan had to..."

Gwen interrupted, slapping his cheek and said, coldly, "Look, Harold, LeShawna doesn't want you or that criminal. Focus! Will you vote for Trent tonight or no?"

"Gosh..." he muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, Harold," Gwen apologized, rubbing the back of her head, looking aside, "I guess I overdid, all of this is stressing me."

"But, I was going to vote in Duncan..."

"Forget him, he won't leave the island tonight, vote with me this time and I'll vote Duncan next time," Gwen offered, "I promise."

"I like your style," Harold grinned, "But a promise is a promise, right?"

"Riiight..." Gwen rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Heather, two can play this game," Gwen said in the confessional, narrowing her eyebrows, "If she's smart she'll get the message, I'm not kidding anymore!"

"I hope this deal I made with Gwen works," Harold said in the confessional, "Perhaps she could help me go to LeShawna's heart or maybe I could even try her as back-up plan."

"It's just me, or Gwen is becoming more like Heather, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Perhaps," Daniel suggested, "It's interesting that, in the original, Gwen didn't play so offensive, I mean, she didn't try to use Heather's strategies against her, but here, she's taking a much more offensive position. But it's disturbingly following the predictions of some models I studied," he then tapped his chin, wondering, "If Gwen is getting bad, will Heather get worse?" They stopped here and returned to see the rest of the movie, not commenting about Harold.

At the marshmallow ceremony, Gwen received the last trait, as Trent looked dumbfounded. Heather gasped, she couldn't believe what was happening.

"How could this be possible?" she uttered.

"Don't worry Heather, you're strong, you can win this," Trent encouraged her, patting her shoulder. Heather, to not look bad, also slowing leaned to him to give him a kiss in the lips, but Chef Hatchet grabbed him and tossed on the Boat of Losers.

After Trent departed, Heather scowled at Gwen, "You set up this, weird goth girl!"

"What if I did?" Gwen responded, nonchalantly, "Tell that to Bridgette." In reply, Heather slapped her. After rubbing the sore spot, Gwen also scowled and slapped her. Heather returned with another slap, and then Gwen knocked her to the ground, and Heather yanked her hair and they started a catfight, yelling censored insults at each other, until Chef 'persuaded' them to stop.

"Yeah, catfight!" Daniel pumped his fist, amused.

"Why are you so excited, eh?" Ezekiel asked, oblivious to the situation.

"Don't you see, two hot chicks fighting, what could be more awesome?"

"Seriously, I don't understand," the prairie boy replied, sincere, "What's the point seeing two girls fighting? There's no reason to get aroused."

"Spoilsport..." the scientist muttered, after making a sheepish look. And the next movie started, "Hide and be sneaky, let's see what kind of suffering awaits, I mean, what will happen to our simulation generated campists."

It was the same hide and seek, Chef with his water gun had to hunt down all the remaining campers and had to hide from the cook. A montage of Chef hunting, finding and soaking all campers played, which used the Vivaldi's Four Seasons, Winter _allegro non molto_ as BGM. Everyone fell, Heather and Lindsay, after the queen bee snapped at the blonde and Chef heard them, Izzy, after Chef soaked the floor to make her fall in the lake, Duncan, after being shot down of the tree, Gwen, DJ, Geoff, Harold even tried to use his dancing skills to avoid but it wasn't enough, and Justin who tried to hide in a bush, but was caught anyway, because Heather denounced him. The winner, as in the original, was LeShawna.

"No changes there," the computer scientist commented, "This LeShawna girl is really a smart, she chose a simple yet clever strategy, that's the way's done. Oh, here says that, since, there's an even number of male and female people, Duncan didn't mobilize the guys against the girls, so their alliance didn't concretize, unlike the original."

"Is it right?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, because Heather didn't get eliminated like Eva, there's a difference in the number of people still on the game, ten instead of nine."

"I see..."

"So, everyone voted on their own, but there's some scenes here."

The screen showed Heather snapping again at Lindsay, blaming her for her eliminated in the challenge.

"And again, I lose, because you're an idiot, perhaps I should cut your hair to teach you to pay attention," the queen bee threatened, waving a scissor in her hand.

"No, please!" the blonde begged, "I'll do anything." As they were talking, Gwen accidentaly overheard the conversation, and hid. After Heather was done with Lindsay, the goth girl went there to talk with the blonde.

"So, Heather is menacing you, right?" Gwen asked, crossing her arms, but willing to help her.

"Yes, she said she'll cut my hair," Lindsay replied, concerned, "I just let her be captured by Chef, I couldn't understand why, he was scaring me, but then I got to the bunk beds, then Chip said that wasn't the best thing to do, then I ran to the bathroom, which reminded me from that time I had no lipstick, so I had to borrow from my sister Paula, and when I went to the bathroom, I let the lipstick fall in the sink, which ..." five minutes of Lindsay's talk were cut to save time, but the interpretation was that Lindsay just wanted someone to talk with, since, when she was talking with Heather, only her 'boss' was allowed to talk and she had to nod with everything she said, but her personality didn't match with Gwen's, so the goth girl's patience was running thin after some time.

"Lindsay, stop!" Gwen ordered, placing her palm in her forehead, "Stop with this blabbering!"

"But I didn't finish, I need to tell you about my puppy," Lindsay replied, cheerful, "Did I tell he has a beautiful blue necklace?"

"Oh, screw it," Gwen uttered, throwing her arms in the air, losing completely any willingness to help her, and walked off the cabin, grumbling, "Perhaps you should have your hair shaved off..."

Lindsay stared at her, without word, as she left her. Justin who was walking next, saw Lindsay and said, "Hey, Lindsay, is your hair different?" she shrieked and ran away, "Was something I said?" he scratched his head.

But it didn't end, before she could enter at the mess hall, Harold stopped and asked her, "Gwen, you're going to vote on Duncan, aren't you?"

"Whatever," she grumpily replied.

"And do you know something about LeShawna, if..."

"LESHAWNA! DOES NOT! WANT YOU!" she cried, in very bad temper, interrupting him. Harold was appaled, and, after some seconds immobile, staring at the floor, he kicked the air, with an angry and frustated look.

"Poor Harold..." the computer scientist commented, feeling sympathy. "But, here's the campfire ceremony," Daniel said, "The last two marshmallows are being disputed by Lindsay and Justin, and the model triumphs. Seems that some guys voted her and this was enough for her to be voted off. And... Oh!"

"What happened?" Ezekiel asked.

"Here says that Lindsay voted herself off. Apparently the pressure was too much for her, poor girl..."

"No, this can't be right," Ezekiel spoked, but not so indignant as the hour with Bridgette, "She didn't do anything wrong."

"I agree with you," the scientist replied, "As I said, the pressure was too much. Heather's menaces and Gwen's indifference harmed her psyche and she had no reason to stay in the game, much like other people." Ezekiel thought about Cody, Trent, when he discover the truth, if he discover, Gwen, who was becoming more and more venomous, and even Eva, in the end she was someone whom he was feeling pity; Lindsay wasn't between the brightest minds in the show, but she had one of the brightest hearts.

"Daniel... I don't know if I want to see more..." Ezekiel said, with sad look printed on his face, not looking at the scientist.

"Nothing good has happened until now, but, c'mon, it's almost there," Daniel encouraged, although he wasn't hardhearted to the feelings of the homeschooled boy, but, as scientist, he had to exhaust all relevant and available hypothesis to get a conclusion, "This has scientific value, I could even write a report," he stopped to tap his chin, "Even though I could simply use SCIgen..."

Ezekiel reluctantly agreed and Daniel proceeded to the next challenge, 'That's off the chain', which clips were shorter. Few changes were verified; still remaining Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, Heather, Harold, Justin, DJ, Izzy, LeShawna and one of them would be eliminated. Izzy went to a wild ride, bringing LeShawna along and Justin tried to convince Gwen to build a bike for him. Gwen did as requested, but she snatched Justin's best bike parts, leaving to him a very unstable bike. Heather tried to 'lend' some parts from Chef's motorbike, but he saw and scolded her, and she ignored him, obviously, although she didn't have special parts this time. DJ, Duncan and Geoff assembled the same bikes, while Harold made a 'samurai bike'.

The swaps were the same, with Gwen riding Harold's bike, Duncan riding Justin's bike, Justin riding Heather's bike, Harold riding Duncan's bike. Only Harold, Heather and Duncan qualified for the next round. The results were that Justin was the first to crash his bike, he tried to guide her slowly, but exploded in a mine; Heather crossed the line first, with Duncan following and Harold came last. He was eliminated, only yelling a loud "GOSH!" And Duncan rubbed triumphantly at his face, how he failed at the challenge and at LeShawna. Harold, in a surge of anger, grabbed his nunchakus and slammed at his head, knocking him uncounscious.

"Why does Harold have a nunchaku?" Daniel asked, "Weren't they forbidden, those things?"

"I don't know, eh."

"Well, nevertheless, this episode had less events," Daniel commented, tapping his chin, "Perhaps because this was a more individual challenge."

Ezekiel sighed, "Let me take a break, I'd like to know where's the bathroom, if you don't mind."

"No prob, I'll put on the hold," the scientist replied, "It's at my house, but be careful, Jurusmela is not used to strangers," and he got up. Ezekiel didn't understand what he talked about Jurusmela, but followed the scientist anyway.


	5. THIS! IS! EZEKIEL! EH!

Daniel's hut was idle, but the silence was broken when the scientist pulled Ezekiel into, saying "Let it go, Jurusmela!" A gray emu was pecking the prairie boy's toque, to which Ezekiel was holding tightly, he didn't want his favorite hat in the stomach of a bird. When the emu was almost entering in the lab, making effort to snatch the blue toque.

"Jurusmela, don't enter in my lab," then suddenly, the big, flightless bird, let the toque go, and ran to the backyard, to scratch the earth. Daniel and Ezekiel fell to the ground, but the homeschooled still had his toque, although it had lots of emu saliva now.

"Ayuck!" He picked a serviette to clean his toque, "Why didn't you tell me Jurusmela was an ostrich?"

"She's an emu, she belongs to my wife," Daniel ammended him, when Jurusmela reappeared in the window, and he petted her, "She has a thing for hats. Last time, when my brother-in-law Garzo came visit me, he had a fedora, and Jurusmela chewed out the fedora for a long time, and then spitting out a deformed mass of... what fedoras are made of," he shrugged, "Never mind, though that was the last time I saw him, I think he was too angry with me. Anyway, we must keep going." He took his seat and, this time, he picked a chair for Ezekiel, the homeschooled stood still during all the other parts of the film. He didn't bother much during that time, but the computer scientist insisted to him to sit down and he politely agreed.

"Shall we then?" and Daniel pressed the 'play' button, after taking a quick look at the synopsis, "The number of changes made by the simulation isn't great."

The campers were finishing to watch the movie, Gwen, Duncan and Izzy are thrilled, Heather isn't paying attention, Justin is too concentrated looking himself in the mirror, LeShawna is watching, without much excitement, DJ is mortified, while Geoff is trying to console his buddy.

"What, so freak goth girl likes horror movies," Heather glanced at Gwen, with a disdainful look.

"Shut up, Heather," Gwen replied without looking at her, "I'm trying to pay attention."

"Oooh, the girls are going to fight again," Duncan said, and earned slap both of them.

Then, without notice, Izzy sneaked behind DJ and yelled "WAAAAGH!"

The gentle giant answered with an equally, or even more, loud scream, and he fell on his knees, covering his head, saying, "Please, don't kill me!"

The redhead was cackling, almost without air, "DJ, you're so... hehehe, so fun, let's do it again?" and she put herself in handstand position, looking at him in his eyes, "You know, we could play a while, rawr!"

"Without Owen," Daniel commented, "Looks like Izzy wouldn't give up trying to find a boyfriend." Ezekiel only heard him talk, "This remembers me the time she brought that Graham guy, a former boyfriend of her. I don't understand why he didn't want to take part in our family's annual elephant tossing competition."

"What's that, eh?"

"Oh, that's where we realize a picnic and then we brought some elephants to toss us with their trunks in the air. When we are in the air, we must vomit in a target painted on the ground, and whoever vomits next to the target win the competition, it's a wild ride!" Ezekiel preferred to stay silent.

Returning to the film, after Chris left them to take the challenge, Gwen tried to organize them. Heather ignored her and went off to apply a facial. While Gwen is talking to them, Izzy was taking DJ to the woods.

While they were walking, she asked, "You know, DJ, why are you so scared of everything?"

"Well, I..." He was interrupted, because Izzy jumped on his back and started to toy with his cap, "Hey, what about you and me go snowboard in the Aconcágua? It's the most dangerous mountain in the world."

"Izzy, it looks too dangerous," DJ objected, trying to maintain his equilibrium, with Izzy on her back.

"But when the most dangerous, the most fun," the redhead said, tilting her to the left.

"Izzy, don't be silly, why do you want to take so much risks," the jock replied, also tilting his body to the left, to not fall.

"That's what makes life tasty," she grinned, "Like wouldn't it be great if the psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook from the movie appears right here?" DJ was still trying to equilibrate, Izzy kept herself over his head like a headcrab from Half Life, when suddenly, they heard a sound coming from the bushes. DJ clunkily turned to see and, when their four eyes were staring at the plants, when a man that suspiciously looked like Chef, holding a hook and a chainsaw annexed to a hockey stick showed up, growling and staring menaciously at them, from his hockey mask.

The gentle giant and the crazy redhead yelled with all their lungs and ran away. DJ even broke some laws of physics to flee from the menacious presence, petty things like gravity, thermodinamics, inertia, and eventually stopped at Chris' control room.

"Wow, DJ, that's what I call a really loud scream!" Izzy leapt out, when DJ stopped, leaning his hand on the wall, trying to catch up his breath, "LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" and Izzy grabbed him by the arm.

"Sorry, Izzy, but you have to wait here," Chris warned, they would have to wait until the challenge was over.

"No problem, I still can tell you lots and lots of scary stories, with aliens, zombies, vampires, vampirized zombies by the aliens," she tapped her chin, looking to the ceiling, "Or were it zombified aliens by the vampires? Or maybe alienated vampires by the zombies," then she opened her arms wide and made her trademark long smile, "But, anyway, there will be lots and lots of blood!" DJ cringed in fear, trembling much.

"Perhaps what she feels it's not love, in a romantic sense," Daniel commented, "Izzy is just trying to break the ice with him."

"Just like today," Ezekiel said, recalling the scene in the bus, where Izzy was telling her stories to DJ and how she was scaring the heck out of him, "Izzy is just trying to befriend him. When I was in the resort, I didn't talk much with her, but she asked me to teach her how to churn butter, eh."

"Cool, perhaps she's planning something," the scientist mused.

"But I still don't know where she found a churn, eh."

LeShawna and Heather's eliminations were pretty much the same, while Geoff and Justin's eliminations weren't relevant to get more thorough and Duncan won by the same way.

"Still telling your stupid stories," Justin scoffed, annoyed with DJ's constant whimpers, and Izzy didn't stop to talk.

"I'm not hearing anything, because you are a big, fat liar," she replied, mocking him imitating a puppet with her hand. The others glanced at them, but Justin managed to drive off their attentions pointing to the screen, where the real psycho killer was in the screen threatening Gwen, and everyone went there to help her, but, as in the real event, she didn't need much help.

After the goth girl was deemed the winner, and earned immunity, the campers had to vote someone off.

"You see, Ezekiel," Daniel called his attention, "What was the point of giving Gwen immunity in the original episode, if DJ was eliminated without ceremony?"

"What's wrong, DJ?" Justin asked. He saw him, hiding under a table. The scared jock answered, "I'm hiding from Izzy, she wants to finish her story," he said, fearing she could appear without notice, to scare him again.

"You know, DJ," the model said, with a smug smirk on his face, "There's a way to make Izzy never finish her story."

"How?"

"Vote her off!"

"But," DJ stopped to think, "This seems to be a bit extreme, I mean, maybe she doesn't notice how much I'm scared."

"Relax, my friend," he helped him to get up, "This won't be a problem, and Gwen already agreed to vote her off, and it's convincing LeShawna right now."

"How?"

"Heather still trusts on Izzy to make her game, so voting her off, will open a way for her to finish the witch by herself," Justin cooly explained and grinned, "And little charm always helps," he finished winking.

"Look, Justin, I don't know..." DJ rubbed the back of his head, unsure.

"Don't worry," he patted the back of the jock, "It's all fair game, and Izzy needs some rest, you know how crazy she is, hehe. Besides, heavens know what kind of blabbering comes out from that mouth," and added under his breath, "Which I should have never kissed."

DJ looked to the ground, thoughtful, but decided to do as said. In the end, Izzy was eliminated.

"That Justin is such a snake!" Daniel complained, indignant.

"Do you mean, Izzy and Justin dated, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, they dated for two weeks, until Izzy dumped him, calling him a smug liar."

In the marshmallow ceremony, Chris handed the last candy to Heather, "Sorry, Izzy you're out!"

"But why?" Izzy protested, getting up from her stump.

"Simple, you gained more votes," Chris replied, with his typical unsympathetic grin, "Now you already had your fifteen minutes of fame, it only remains to you to become a memory."

"I... will... NEVER be a memory," cuing to _One Winged Angel,_ Izzy said ominously, glaring at the host, and pulled a branch from a tree, concealing herself behind the twig. A slightly strong breeze soared at that moment, taking all the leaves of the branch. When all that remained was a stick without leaves, Izzy was seen in nowhere.

"Well, Advent Children was the longest cutscene ever made," Daniel said, "So, there goes our Izzy, I'm pretty much sure Justin has something to do with this. I just wonder what will happen next."

"I don't know if I must feel sorry for DJ," Ezekiel added, looking to the screen, the boy was sulking, almost crying of guilt.

"Well, we must have to wait to see the outcome," the scientist commented, waiting for the nex episode, " 'Wawanakwa gone wild' is also a favorite, let's see what will change," after a quick analysis, reading the summary, there weren't so much changes.

The episode jumped straight to Chris' explanation. The only changes were that DJ was assigned to a chipmunk and Justin to a deer. Heather only chuckled, saying "Take that!" Justin frowned, but didn't seem to understand her.

No changes to LeShawna, Gwen and Geoff were verified and Duncan didn't change much to earn a film. "Here also says that Heather failed to get a bear again, even with Duncan's help. Justin managed to complete the challenge, anyhoo. DJ was mercilessly attacked by a pack of rabid chipmunks and was the last one to complete the challenge, he ran into the cage, where all the animals attacked him, much like Owen. Wait, here says something interesting about Gwen!"

"What?"

"Here says she earned immunity," the scientist said, thoughtful, "It's strange, since I don't recall the challenge having immunity," he stopped the film and clicked on the log, "Ah, here says Gwen asked Chris to switch her banquet for immunity. He, considering it would save some money, agreed."

Before the marshmallow ceremony, after Heather took a shower, trying to forget her failure, Gwen entered at her cabin. She was holding her hands behind her back, doing a weird grin, "Taking a shower, Heather?"

"What do you want, weird goth girl? Haven't you scared too much animals today?"

"Oh, nothing important," Gwen replied, defiantly messing with Heather's case, "Too bad you don't have blue lipstick."

"Get over it!" Heather seethed in anger, "Spit it out! Why are you here?"

"I am here to say you're going down tonight," Gwen leaned against a wall, crossing her arms, "LeShawna, Justin, and _moi_ will vote you out."

"This is bullcrap," Heather replied, she was starting to get red, "You're telling me your plans, you're bluffing!"

"I gave up my meal to earn immunity," then, she pointed to her and said, "I want to see your priceless face, before you say bye-bye."

"No, you can't be right!" Heather became very uneasy.

"Taste the despair itself, fatty," the goth girl replied, in a superior tone.

"I am not fat!" and the queen bee threw a clock against her. The little clock hit her in the eye, and she moaned, rubbed the sore spot, gritted her teeth, warning her rival, "You're going to regret this," and walked away.

After this, the scene jumped to the marshmallow ceremony, Gwen had now an eyepatch, and Heather received a reprehension for Chris, "Meh, just because is one of my favorites it had to be so short..."

"And the last marshmallow goes to," Heather and Duncan were pretty nervous, but Chris said, "Heather." As the others were discussing wildly, Heather ate smugly her goody.

"What?" both the prairie boy and the computer scientist uttered at the same time.

"But, how Chris?" Gwen said, caught completely off-guard, "I know at least three people who voted for Heather!"

"Sorry, but that's the way it was," the host replied, nonchalant, "The number of votes does not lie."

"What happened, Heather?" Justin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That was quite unexpected, looks like I'm free for another day," and she walked off, picking the cleaning stuff. Duncan said farewell to his fellow campers, and, after complaining aloud about how much the experience sucked, and muttered about the fact he didn't get any girlfriend, he entered in the boat.

At the confessional, Heather was shown, pretty angry, "Weird goth girl thinks she has the upper hand, but she's just an amateur," and she picked her knife and rigged the votes, much like when Harold did the same, "If I vote LeShawna off it will be too suspicious, but luckily Duncan acted as an idiot today, so bye-bye, nothing personal. I will have my revenge, Gwen, even if I have to wash those [censored] washrooms! And I wouldn't restrain myself to use this again."

"So, Heather pulled the same trick Harold used to eliminate Courtney," Daniel commented, "If this were the actual season it would be something original."

"I don't think this is the greatest problem, eh," Ezekiel said.

"You're right, Gwen's not cool, as she is used to be, her rivalry with Heather is becoming more vehement, and then we still have Justin."

Ezekiel sighed, and tried to think positively, "At least, nobody is severely injured, eh."

"In the outside..." and Daniel continued, "Next episode will be an active one."

The film started at Chris instructing the remaining campers about their challenge, the 'Tri-Armed Triathlon'. The only change was that Heather was handcuffed to Justin. After he done explaining that the winning pair would won invicibility and about the wimp key, and proceeding to the main lodge.

At there, three trays of food were placed in front of them, and they had to feed their partners with one hand put on their backs. LeShawna suggested DJ to eat the food and he accepted, and Justin and Heather started to discuss over their positions. Geoff accepted peacefully Gwen's orders, but now Gwen seemed very irritated while feed Geoff, reminding that she's also irritated with Geoff's attitude, even Heather is next to him. He even moaned she was pushing too hard.

"This caloric food won't be good for skin," and he caressed his cheeks, to emphasize his statement.

"Ugh! Why did I have to put up with this sissy?" Heather angrily stomped her foot.

"I'm not a sissy," Justin replied, a bit offended, "My face is the most... AAUGH!" Before he could finish, Heather stomped hard on his feet and, while he opened his mouth, she shoved all the food on the tray inside his mouth. Justin had some difficult to gulp everything, but he managed to accomplish the mission, winning the round for them.

"Man," Daniel commented, wincing a bit, "Justin will have such a stomachache..."

Justin coughed a little and frowned at Heather. Gwen falcepamed and LeShawna protested she cheated. Chris dismissed their complains and ordered them to pick each pair a boat.

"Faster!" Gwen bossed Geoff, "We must go faster!"

"Gwen, chill out," the party boy replied smoothly, "Take it easy."

"How can I calm down if that [censored] wasn't eliminated last time," the goth girl seethed, "I had everything planned, I had the votes, I had the allies, and why is she still here?"

"Gwen, you're pushing too far, winning is not everything that matters, you have to party."

"And how can you be so cheerful even without Bridgette on your side?" the goth seemed to calm down, but she was still bitter. Upon hearing what she said, Geoff started to tear up, but managed to force back his tears.

"I'll win this for the both of us."

"Pathetic..."

"Don't you have a reason to stay here?"

Gwen remained silent for a few moments, looking down, then she said, almost whispering, "Mom... am I pushing this too far?" Help her mother was one of the reasons she joined the reality show. Before she could think more, Heather cut in, trying to hit her with a paddle "Pay attention, stupid goth girl!"

"Heather!" Gwen returned to her grumpy self, after receiving a light hit, and claimed, "My reason to stay here is to kick Heather's butt! Faster, Geoff, faster!"

"But, Gwen what were you talking about..."

"Shut up and move faster!"

"Gosh, this would be awesome if Gwen wasn't so like Heather," Daniel said, surprised with Gwen's attitude, a surprise that he wasn't enjoying to see, "The simulation, I didn't know that this could reach those levels."

"But why?" Ezekiel said, also trying to understand the situation.

"I could figure out some hypothesis, but let's wait…"

"So, I guess things aren't going through the best path," Ezekiel commented and Daniel nodded. There was nothing they could to the simulation.

At Boney Island, they went to the second part of the challenge, run piggyback to the Cave of Treacherous Terror to retrieve the tiki idol that Beth had got there. Heather forced Justin to carry her, while DJ brought LeShawna on his back, and so Geoff to Gwen. LeShawna and DJ are the first to arrive, but DJ panicked with a spider, and turned around. Justin and Heather arrived second, only to be received by giant beavers. Gwen and Geoff arrived last, and managed to throw their part of the idol inside there, much like in the original.

But things changed at the third part. LeShawna threw a wooden head to DJ, it was Martin's head, specifically, and the jock tried to catch, but accidentally let it hit Heather's head. The queen bee became angry and walked to him, demanding explanations. DJ panicked again and ran away, and Heather pursued him.

"Now that the witch is gone, time do my job," Justin commented. Surprisingly, Justin actually did a better job alone, since he didn't talk too much, but he paid attention to the details, and he remembered from the order of elimination of all the contestants. Gwen decided to observe he building up the totem and took the leadership from Geoff. So, both teams finished at the same time.

The host declared it to be a draw, so, since only LeShawna and DJ hadn't earned a point, they had to vote one of them off. The film jumped to marshmallow ceremony, LeShawna received the last marshmallow and DJ took the boat to its next stop: Playa des Losers.

"There were few options and the other contestants thought that DJ would be much of a threat to them, in physical challenges," the scientist commented, "But he's not much of a fighter."

"Their interaction was different here, eh."

"I don't think that was much different, Geoff had less sucess to bond with Gwen, but I hope everything doesn't end bad for them."

The next episode was 'After the Dock of Shame'. Daniel preferred to read the synopsis. The mood in Playa des Loser wasn't the most pleasant. Bridgette was still avoiding Eva like the plague, the rushed anger management classes helped her to partially control her rage; Harold and Duncan were avoiding each other (the nunchaku really talked louder that day, or else Duncan would be wedging him everyday); Courtney was trying to sue the show, every time she was talking with her lawyers, she was very stressed and there was betings about when she would have a nervous collapse (which was every day, punctually from 2PM to 4:20PM, since the first day); DJ was trying to apologize with Izzy (she was accepting, but he was overreacting too much, every time he saw her, he fell to his knees and begged pardon, that was a very awkward situation for her); Cody was still depressed about being rejected by Gwen, since he was hoping to become at least his friend; and Lindsay had developed an OCD related to groom her hair, and to keep her hair at the optimal length, not even Tyler could help her, also because she. Noah, Katie, Sadie and Beth were the least affected by the changes. The only exception was Owen; even since he landed on the beach, the big oaf was trying to cheer up the people there, with variable degrees of success.

"I got it!" Daniel exclaimed, "I finally understood Owen's role. In spite of everything, he acted as a comic relief to the group. If he wasn't around, people would have no ways to distract themselves."

"Are you sure about that?" Ezekiel asked, skeptical, "Geoff is still in the game, and I know he's pretty funny, eh."

"Hmm, perhaps," the scientist replied, thinking about, tapping his chin, "I think I shoul test this hypothesis later."

When the campers were reunited around the pool, everyone started to talk about who they wanted to win. Katie and Sadie were gushing over Justin, Duncan talked about LeShawna, only to annoy Harold, Eva still wanted Geoff to win, calling Bridgette a "boyfriend-stealer", the blonde surfer could only wince at her glare. Trent said he was cheering for Heather, saying she is a wonderful person and he would do anything for her, while Lindsay said she was scary.

Suddenly, Chris MacLean appeared, covered by a cloud of smoke. "Hello losers, today it's you who will be voting someone off," and, after providing them details and answering doubts, he gave the options, "When you hear the chime, you will be choosing today, Justin, Gwen, LeShawna, Geoff and _Heather_," he said Heather's name in a different intonation and the chime sounded at that moment, meaning the counting had started. However, nobody noticed that.

"Heather?" Sadie innocently said, and the chime sounded, "But Heather (ding) is... I mean, I don't have anything against her."

"Neither do I," Katie agreed, "But I think Lindsay doesn't like Heather (ding)."

"I like Heather (ding)," Izzy said, "She twisted the big, fat liar's nipple and showed to everyone he's just a pansy!"

"Guys, stop saying Heather (ding)", Trent tried to intervene, "I want her to win!"

"C'mon, Heather (ding) winning," Noah said, with his typical sarcasm, "What kind of crazy idea is this? Heather (ding) has the heart of a viper." Trent only slammed his fist at the bookworm's big head, which was effective to stop him talking.

A parrot flew by them and repeated Heather's name twice. After two chimes, the voting was declared finished, and Heather was eliminated. Chef Hatchet had some hard work to drag her into the Boat of Losers and her last words in the island were, "I'll get you Gwen!"

"So, Heather was eliminated by the same stupid way," Daniel commented, not amused with the outcome, "Don't you agree Ezekiel?"

"LeShawna's elimination was very unfair and dumb, eh," the praire boy answered, "But Heather deserved to be eliminated."

"I think I'll check out the logs," he stopped the player and opened a window to check other details, and he was surprised with what he saw, "Interesting, here says that Heather cheated to vote Duncan off, as you saw and threatened to do it over and over, and so, Chris, fearing she would repeat the strategy again, decided to eliminate her." They checked the film again and they noticed the different intonation when Chris said Heather's name.

"But how?" Ezekiel asked, surprised.

"The power of suggestion," Daniel replied, "Chris MacLean is such a magnificent bastard."

"But I think those videos weren't very shocking, like the others," the homeschooled said.

"Yeah, perhaps the B-Scope didn't need as much RAM as before, but we got the picture. Next time, on the other hand..."

A longer progress bar appeared on the screen and progressed relatively slow, that could mean the next set of films could be bigger than the last one.

* * *

This time the AN is in the end, due to some content (rants, to be especific). The story is progressing slowly, but it's two or three chapters to go. This chapter, I admit, it's not my best work, but I tried to do something, I have to focus on college issues and I wanted to finish this chapter before the end of the month. Also, my spell-checker is broken, if there's some grammar mistakes, please PM me.

I know my readers, Gwen is also one of my favorite characters, but the way she developed her character here is the way I thought it would happen if Ezekiel didn't join the camp. Trent acted as an emotional anchor to Gwen in TDI and I think she would be more ruthless and competitive without him, and that's why I think the entire fiasco from C/D/G in TDWT was stupid had no innocent victims (if they wanted D/G so much, why didn't they begin with them? By the way, I never cared about D/C, to tell the truth), and, frankly, I know the writers need to create drama, they can't please everyone, they have to maximize their utilities, but the way they handed this was awful! Remember that fictional characters are like computers, they do what they are ordered to do, sometimes the ones who order suceed and sometimes fail, and this time, they did fail.


End file.
